Permanent
by vikwhis13
Summary: So many things went wrong at the prom. Somethings were just poor choices in dates, and some were permanent.


**I got this idea after some police and fire men came to my school to demonstrate what a drunk prom car wreck looks like =) They actually crashed two old cars and put students in the cars (after crashing them) then called everyone to the parking lot to watch. They put a smoke bomb under the cars to make it look like something happened. Then the firemen started to break the windows and doors and got the people in one car out. On was put into an ambulance and his mom is a teacher and she acted like she was crying because her son was put in the ambulance and the girl inside the car pretended to be **_**DEAD**_**! Then the cop car came speeding into the parking lot and got the guy in the other car (a.k.a the drunk driver) and pushed him up against the car and checked for something then shoved him in the car! ^_^ it was so real! I was watching with my boyfriend and we both agreed it was so real it was scary. It was fun though =)**

**WARNING: This is sad**

* * *

Prom night had been quite eventful. Carlos got a shot with a Jennifer, James _almost _got a chance with a real celebrity, Logan successfully kept Camille and Steve from winning, and the highlight of most of their night was James and Logan winning prom king and queen. Their junior prom was a night they'd never forget. They couldn't, even if they tried.

There were some down sides to prom though. Jo was taken from the prom two hours early by her daddy and numerous people offered them alcohol they sneaked into prom. Being the good people they are, they refused, but many of their classmates danced around the dance floor like lunatics. Logan knew how careful they'd have to be on their short drive home.

The four boys left the prom at 11:30 that night. Prom was coming to a close and they were all completely exhausted.

"Logan, you and James bring the car around. I gotta go pry the Jennifers off Carlos real quick." Kendall said as they made their way to the exit.

"I can help," James offered.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think you could with heels on, dude," he said. James scowled angrily at Kendall and then went to get the car with Logan.

The Big Time Rush mobile was parked far from the building. Logan and James had to walk carefully to the car to avoid drunken prom goers. There was only one in the parking lot as they crossed. He was speeding in circles around the parking lot.

"Logan, be careful. There's a maniac driving around," James said nervously as he took off the horribly uncomfortable heels chafing his feet.

"I saw him, don't worry about it," Logan said. He started the engine and buckled his seat belt before backing out of the spot he was parked in.

Next thing they knew they were hit by a car, not even halfway out of the parking spot.

* * *

Kendall had finally gotten the Jennifers to leave Carlos alone and the two were headed out the main door. As they made their way through the crowd of their classmates a loud crash could be heard, even over the music. Everyone stopped dancing and the music quit playing. Everything was silent in the building. A car's alarm was sounding, causing everyone to run outside, Kendall and Carlos faster than anyone.

Attention was being turned to some cars in the parking lot. Kendall and Carlos didn't recognize one car but the other one was very familiar after the smoke began to clear up.

It was the Big Time Rush mobile, smashed to pieces and collided with the other car.

Sirens were heard in the distance. Someone already called an ambulance and it was coming.

"Logan! James!" Carlos screamed as he tried to run towards the cars. Kendall grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back. It was too dangerous, not even Kendall wanted to test his luck.

In an instant a cop car, two ambulances, and a fire truck came racing into the parking lot. An ambulance sped in front of Kendall and Carlos, blocking their view of the wreck. They looked for another place where they'd see but police were making them back up. Caution tape was put around the perimeter of the cars to keep everyone back.

Kendall and Carlos heard windows breaking and cars coming apart above all the screams. "Kendall, what's going on?" Carlos shouted above the chaos while tugging on Kendall's tie.

"I don't know, okay! Just give me a minute!" Kendall told Carlos. He looked through the crowd of people and looked for a way to the front where they could see. Finally he just decided to charge through the sea of people. He grabbed Carlos and they started to make their way through.

Once they were at the front they almost dropped to their knees at the sight of the scene.

The Big Time Rush mobile and the other car were in pieces. Glass was shattered, doors lay on the ground, and the rear end of the BTR mobile was dented and crushed. A fair distance away from the scene was an unmoving body on the ground. A white sheet covered the body, keeping them from seeing the identity. They only hoped it wasn't Logan or James under the sheet.

Firemen were still working on getting the roof off the BTR mobile. Obviously taking off the doors wasn't enough to get the body out. They saw a fireman pull a body out and carry it bridal style onto a gurney. The red dress proved it was James on the gurney.

"Kendall, James is getting put in the ambulance!" Carlos shouted timidly.

"I know, I see that Carlos!" Kendall snapped nervously. His eyes were searching for Logan.

Next thing that happened was a cop pulled one of their drunken classmates from the other car and hand cuffed him. He had a black eye and some scratches over his body and didn't look seriously hurt at all. Their classmate was named Dylan. It was devastating to see him so drunk. Dylan always seemed like a good person. He was fun to talk to in class and hardly ever got in trouble at school. Dylan was a straight B student too. It was surreal to Kendall and Carlos, probably to everyone else too. The cop shoved him up against the cop car to search for anything in his pockets. No weapons were found so Dylan was put in the back of the car and the police left the scene.

Kendall shook his head. Dylan was the drunk one, still alive, James was going to the hospital, barely alive, which mean only one more person was left to be under the sheet. Tears rolled down Kendall's cheeks and tried to deny that Logan was dead under the sheet. Dylan's girlfriend left him in the middle of prom, which was probably why he was drinking, so no one was in Dylan's car besides Dylan. Logan was under the sheet, dead.

"Logan!" Carlos screeched when he realized it too. Paramedics loading him in heard Carlos' piercing voice echo through the air. One jogged over and looked at them.

"Is that your friend?" he asked Kendall. Kendall could only nod. "Do you want to come in the ambulance?"

"Please, can we?" Kendall asked through tears. The Paramedic let them past the caution tape and led them to the ambulance. Carlos sat in the passenger seat and Kendall stood in the back with Logan and three other paramedics. The ambulance sped off, sirens wailing, as the paramedics treated Logan's body while Kendall and Carlos just cried, and cried, and cried.

* * *

The next week was one of the worst of their lives. As if Logan dying wasn't bad enough, James was at risk of it too. When they got to the hospital James was being given CPR to revive his weak heart. Kendall and Carlos were both forced to wait in a waiting room and call Mrs. Knight. She was devastated by the news.

Logan's death was called at 12:08 am. After it was official Mrs. Knight, Katie, Carlos and Kendall went to say their good-byes. It was the saddest thing they ever did. Seeing Logan so… _dead_ was heart breaking.

It wasn't how Logan should've gone. He should've died peacefully in his late 80's, not in a car wreck. It hurt even more knowing that a good friend of theirs did this. Dylan was going to jail as a 16-year-old. Not juvy, _prison_. On top of that, he was expected to pay for all the damages and hospital bills. It was a scary thought.

The smallest bit of luck they had all week was James made it out of the car crash alive. But of course nothing was too good to be true. James was paralyzed from the waist down and confined to a wheel chair for the rest of his life. It was depressing to see James wheel around but they were thankful he lived. He had a slim chance of living after the crash but now he was still alive.

A week after the accident James came home. James, Kendall, and Carlos were grieving Logan's death in their living room. Kendall was channel surfing on the couch while Carlos sat in James' lap on his wheel chair. They listened as Mrs. Knight talked on the phone with some funeral planners. Gustavo offered to pay for the funeral.

A band meeting was going to take place after the funeral whether Big Time Rush would continue on with a new member, a trio, or just cease to exist. It was a tough decision that only the three of them were allowed to make. Everyone promised that whatever they chose was going to be supported 100%. Even Griffin was going to go along with it. The man really does have a heart.

"I miss Logie," Carlos croaked sadly.

"We do too, buddy," Kendall said, sounded equally depressed.

"I never wanna go to another prom again. I hate prom." Carlos said. "I'm never gonna go and not even the prettiest girl in the world will make me go. I won't even let my kids go someday. Proms suck!"

"I'm probably not going to anymore proms either," Kendall sighed after finally deciding to turn off the TV.

"I smell pact," James looked over at Kendall.

"Let's agree to never go to another prom ever again. Too many drunken idiots." Kendall said in his usual strong leader voice. "Do we all agree?"

"I do," Carlos murmured.

"Same here, prom king, and especially queen, isn't worth it to me," James said.

"So we're anti-prom," Kendall announced officially "It's for Logan,"

* * *

**A/N: Kinda a bad ending but I didn't know how to end it. Ta-da…. OH MY GOD DON'T KILL ME! AT LEAST REAL LOGAN IS STILL ALIVE! SPARE MEEEEE!... yeah, Imma dork ;) hope you liked this! I'm gonna update "Return of an Enemy" soon hopefully if you're reading it =) TIL THEN!**


End file.
